If You Were A Candle, I'd Blow You
by Sodamnbored
Summary: "And if you were a chair, I'd sit on you." Natsu gets drunk and tries to sext Laxus, but sends it to the wrong person. Warning lemons and quite explicit texts obviously. (Bad summary but please give it a go.)


If You Were A Candle I'd Blow You

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters used in this story.**

"Another one over here when you've a minute, Mira," called Natsu from his seat at the bar, waving his empty mug for attention.

Mira nodded as she poured Macao another drink at the other end of the bar. Natsu had been sitting quietly at the bar downing mug after mug of beer since arriving at the guild that day. It was now late evening and he was more than a little drunk. Mira had tried to ask what was wrong but he just brushed her off, saying it was nothing and that he was fine.

But he wasn't fine and it most certainly wasn't nothing. He glanced back out the corner of his eye to see the Thunder Legion at a table behind him. And there was their leader sitting quietly waiting for Freed and Evergreen to stop arguing. Natsu glared. It was all _his_ fault. Stupid Laxus. Stupid hot as fuck Laxus. Really, where did anyone get off being _that_ attractive? All great hair and muscle. He could at least cover up in a hazmat suit with a warning printed on it or something. Give poor attractable guys like Natsu a chance.

His glare quickly faded, however, into something closer to quiet longing and he turned away, staring back down into his now refilled mug. It wasn't _his_ fault he liked Laxus, so why was _he_ the one who had to be so depressed.

He didn't remember when exactly he had started looking at Laxus and thinking about him, he just knew it had been a long time now. When he started to grow up a bit and think about sex, relationships and all that, started _wanting_ it, he had gone through a phase of thinking about lots of guys in new ways. He had called this his 'masturbation phase' – because, really, what else was he supposed to call it?

Back in those good old days he thought about a whole bunch of guys – mainly from the guild. He used different people all the time, it didn't matter, just anyone that popped into his head and could get him off.

He did feel a little guilty about fantasising about his guild mates like that but, hey, a guy has needs. And he was sure every single one of them had done the same.

Slowly though, he had moved away from that habit. That wasn't to say he never touched himself of course, he still had certain needs, but he wasn't as new to it all anymore. Now whenever he needed a little attention he could go find someone else to do it for him.

The only issue was that he only really wanted a little of Laxus' attention. And Laxus had shown no initiative or willingness to help at all. _Dick._ What about helping out your nakama?

Not that any of his other fuck buddies were substandard or anything, they were great fun, but there was just something about Laxus that excited the Dragon Slayer more than usual.

For one, he truly was very good looking. Like damn. For another, there was just something about the way he carried himself. He was so rough and seemed so aggressive.

' _Fuck…he_ would _be aggressive wouldn't he…while he fucked me roughly…shit.'_

Last night's dream was coming back to him now very vividly, and it was a particularly naughty one. He could already feel his member stirring and shifted self-consciously on his stool. Perhaps it was time to go. Strictly speaking it was not socially acceptable to have a massive hard on in the guild. Romeo and Wendy caught his eye. There were kids in there after all.

Downing the last of his beer, he stood unsteadily and wobbled over to Wendy's table where Happy was once again trying to flirt with Carla.

"Come on Happy, we gotta go home now," he said, tugging the end of his scarf down in the hope it would hide his bothersome bulge.

He was just congratulating himself for not slurring when Lucy interrupted.

"Natsu, how much have you had to drink? You're slurring really badly; I can barely understand you."

Natsu stared back, offended. He was a great speaker, how dare his own teammate insult him in this way. The betrayal! Before he could voice his complaints Wendy spoke up.

"Maybe Happy should come home with me and Carla tonight…so you can rest," she suggested hesitantly.

He turned his offense to her now as he said, "I don't believe this. You think I'm not a good guardian? You think I can't take care of Happy? I raised him! I'm a great looker afterer and totally fine! Happy should stay with me."

"You're hardly fine, flame-brain," interjected Gray. "You realise you just called yourself Happy's _'looker afterer'_ right?"

"Shut up blizzard breath. I'm not drunk, you are," pouted the fire mage.

Before a full argument could ensue, Erza stood up, slamming a hand on the table.

"Enough! Natsu, you are in no fit state to look after Happy tonight. He will go with Wendy and Carla tonight and you will go home and sleep this off right now. Do you understand?" She said firmly and threateningly.

"Aye!" squealed the pinkette, cowering before the red head.

Erza nodded in dismissal and sat back down. Before Natsu could turn to leave, however, Gray turned back to him.

"I better take you back so you don't fall in a ditch or something," the raven sighed.

"How dare you. I'm perfectly capable of walking home alone, ice princess," replied Natsu indignantly.

He turned to stride away but crashed right into a table. Pride damaged and exit slightly ruined, the pinkette refused to look back or acknowledge his teammates who he knew were watching him, as he stumbled aimlessly on his way for a few moments before remembering where the door was.

After watching Natsu's struggle, Gray turned back to the rest of the group, resting his head in his hands hopelessly.

"Yeah, he's definitely gonna get lost."

Much later, the Dragon Slayer stumbled through his front door, having made it home with only a few wrong turns and minimal bumping into trees. Take that snowflake.

Unfortunately, his _problem_ had not subsided, instead only getting worse until he was half hard. It wasn't his fault though, there wasn't anything else to do while walking home but continue to think of Laxus and all the things he could do to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu unsteadily made his way to his bedroom and flopped down on his mattress. Well, attempted to. Unfortunately, he misjudged the exact placement of his bed and landed painfully on the floor. About a foot from the bed. Okay, so maybe he'd been a bit liberal with the alcohol.

The pinkette picked himself up, dusted himself off and this time made it onto his bed. Suck on that Gray.

Speaking of sucking…

Natsu gulped as thoughts of himself on his knees in front of Laxus filled his mind. Laxus was a pretty big guy so it stood to reason that his dick must be pretty big too, right? Natsu would bet that it was. And he'd give anything to see it. And taste it. God, he'd love to suck the blond off.

Natsu was no virgin and had long ago discovered the joys of blow jobs. He was actually very good at it, if he did say so himself. Laxus would be lucky to feed Natsu his cock. In fact, he should be _honoured_ that the Dragon Slayer wanted to taste him. If only he'd realise that already.

And then the idea struck him. Why _shouldn't_ he know? Why _shouldn't_ Natsu just tell him? What was stopping him really?

There was a mirror across the room from him and Natsu stared up at his reflection, examining himself. He wasn't bad looking right? He had a pretty good body too. Natsu lost himself for a few moments, admiring himself in the mirror, going so far as to flex a little.

"I definitely would," he mumbled.

A surge of drunken confidence hit him and his decision was made. He fumbled through his pockets until he found his phone. The excitement built in his chest as he scrolled through his contacts.

What if he said yes? What if he wanted it too? He might get laid tonight. _Laxus might fuck him tonight._ The thought of the blond turning up at his house and fucking him roughly into the mattress made his member twitch and he had to swallow a moan.

It was only when his thumb was hovering over the contact name that he felt nervous. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Laxus, I think you're hot, wanna come over for a quick fuck?_ Maybe not. What if he messed up and said something stupid, what if he babbled, what if he really was slurring and Laxus couldn't understand him and got annoyed? What if he said no? Not knowing sucked, but if he was never flat out rejected he could still live in hope.

Then again, it wasn't like he'd lose anything. Laxus was hardly his best friend. And it wasn't like it was a secret that Natsu slept around, especially drunk, so it's not like he was afraid people would think he was a slut. He was just very friendly and liked meeting new people (and their dicks), and if that made him a slut, then he was happy with that.

" _Fuck it,"_ he thought. _"I might get laid. And if I don't…I'll just call someone else and still get laid."_

Still slightly concerned about saying something ridiculous, he opted to text instead. He hurriedly opened a new message and paused to think of what to open with.

Just asking for sex probably wasn't very classy or clever. He was better than that. Maybe he should start with a pick-up line? He _was_ trying to pick Laxus up after all. Yes, that was perfect and he was a genius.

He racked his brain for any pick-up lines that still made it clear he'd like to get a little rowdy. He was hoping for some fantastic literary masterpiece but it was late and he was drunk and horny, so he quickly typed out the first one that popped into his head, and hit send.

 _If you were a candle, I'd blow you._

He sat back, staring at his message. His phone informed him the text had successfully been sent. He continued to stare expectantly at the screen for what seemed like ages to him but what his phone told him was only two minutes. It must be defective.

' _Maybe he didn't like that one,'_ thought Natsu, worrying his lip. _'I should probably send another.'_

 _If you were a chair, I'd sit on you._

This time he only waited about thirty seconds before impatiently sending another.

 _And if you were a bike, I'd ride you._

God he wished Laxus was a bike. A bike with a dick. A big one. Still waiting for a reply, and getting bored, Natsu reread his last message, thinking about it, before sending a follow up.

… _And hopefully not get motion sick._

 _That'd be unattractive._

 _Gross._

 _Please be gentle with me (╥_ _﹏_ _)_

 _I'm just kidding._

 _You don't have to be gentle with_

 _me._

 _eyebrowseyebrowseyebrows._

He was just beginning to fantasise again when his phone suddenly pinged and a new message appeared on the screen. Natsu stared blankly for a moment before realising that _he actually replied._

The excitement and anticipation was almost too much and he held his breath as he read the reply.

 _Haha yeah they're funny. You_

 _must be really drunk._

The Dragon Slayer was a little disappointed that it wasn't something naughty, but that disappointment was quickly being overshadowed by the knowledge that his crush liked what he said. He made his crush laugh. And he hadn't been shot down right away. This was shaping up to be a pretty good night so far.

Another ping interrupted Natsu's self-congratulating.

 _So you made it home ok then?_

 _Good. I was worried you'd get_

 _lost or something._

Natsu stared awestruck at his phone for a long moment. Laxus had actually noticed him today. He was worried about him. Natsu was feeling pretty fantastic as he replied.

 _Are you proud of me for making_

 _it back?_

 _Um yeah sure, I guess?_

 _Well done._

Natsu let out a laugh of triumph. Laxus was _proud_ of him! His cheeks tinged pink at the praise. _Well done._ He was never going to delete this message.

 _Anyway, did you need_

 _something?_

The pinkette didn't hesitate to answer.

 _You._

 _Or more specifically_

 _your dick (_ _͡_ _͜ʖ_ _͡_ _)_

A moment of inactivity passed and Natsu became anxious that he had gone too far. Maybe Laxus wasn't interested. Maybe he had just ruined the best conversation they'd ever had. Fuck.

At last a new message came through and the Dragon Slayer breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Wow, you must be really,_

 _really drunk._

Wanting to prove that it wasn't because he was drunk, and desperate to be taken seriously, he tried again.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Nothing much._

 _Wanna do me?_

 _You need some coffee and_

 _sleep._

The pinkette pouted. Who knew Laxus was so reserved?

 _Are you hungry?_

 _I'm afraid to answer._

 _What? It's just a question._

 _Are you hungry?_

 _*Sigh*_

 _Yeah, I'm starving. Why?_

 _Wanna eat me out?_

 _Oh my god._

 _What are you doing?_

 _I'm seducing you ( ^3^)/~_

 _Why me?_

 _You don't want me to? (III_ _)_

 _You're drunk Natsu._

 _That wasn't a no. \\(_ _)/_

 _You'll regret all of this in the_

 _morning._

 _I won't!_

 _I'm horny and I want you sooo_

 _badly._

… _I just also happen to be drunk._

 _Fine. Send whatever you_

 _want. But when I show you_

 _this tomorrow and you get_

 _embarrassed, don't blame_

 _me._

To Natsu, that was confirmation that Laxus was totally into it. Let the seduction continue.

 _You're hot._

 _Fire is hot._

 _I eat fire._

 _Can I taste you?_

 _Your logic never fails to amuse_

 _me._

He needed more pick-up lines. He was sure if he kept going, Laxus would come round. Maybe if he could picture some of the things Natsu thinks about he'd get turned on as well. Yes. Keep going. That was the best plan. He raided his brain for any lines he might have stored.

' _Of course!'_ he thought excitedly. _'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together. The old ones will work.'_

Somewhere along the way, however, the message got a bit muddled. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe the very distracting arousal steadily hardening between his legs, or perhaps a combination of the two, but what he actually wound up sending was:

 _If I could rearrange the_

 _alphabet, I'd put your dick_

 _in my ass._

Not seeming to notice the problem, the Dragon Slayer waited patiently for a response.

 _Wow, creative._

 _And there was me thinking_

 _I knew where you were going_

 _with that._

Spurred on, Natsu quickly typed another, again getting distracted by naughty thoughts of what they could be doing instead of typing.

 _Are you from Tennessee, cause_

 _fuck me._

 _Haha, haven't heard that_

 _one before._

 _Nice that you still made it_

 _rhyme though._

 _A witch once offered me either_

 _a perfect memory or the world's_

 _tightest asshole._

 _Oh? What'd you pick?_

 _You know I can't quite remember._

 _eyebrowseyebrowseyebrows_

 _Never mind coffee, you need_

 _Jesus._

 _I'm bored_

 _Well what do you wanna do?_

 _Suck your dick._

 _Wow Romeo, slow down. I_

 _don't think I can handle all this_

 _romance._

 _I can suck your dick in the_

 _moonlight if that's better._

 _I'm flattered._

 _What's the difference between a_

 _Ferrari and an erection?_

 _I don't have a Ferrari. (¬_ _‿_ _)_

He didn't wait for a reply this time before sending another one.

 _Wanna know the difference between_

 _you and medicine?_

 _I don't need a spoonful of sugar_

 _to swallow you ;)_

 _You have quite a dirty little_

 _tongue on you Natsu. I_

 _never would've guessed._

 _You should try it out sometime_

 _;) ;) ;)_

 _Oh my god. You need to stop_

 _now._

 _Why?_

 _Do you like it?_

Minutes went by until at last the screen lit up again. This was and probably always would be the most important text message of his life. He had no idea how to handle that so he decided to just look and get it over with.

 _Yes._

Natsu choked when he saw the reply. He couldn't believe this was happening! It had worked! Laxus – _Laxus!_ – liked sexting him! This was the greatest day of his life. Sexting is just foreplay for the main event after all. If he's game for this much, he's probably interested in more as well.

Natsu shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He had quite an impressive tent in his pants now and he was getting more turned on every minute. The Slayer pressed his thighs together for some friction while he eagerly replied, groaning at the contact.

 _Do you run track cause I heard_

 _you Relay want this ass._

 _Haha, oh my god that was_

 _just terrible._

 _You should be punished_

 _for that._

Natsu was tingling with excitement at this point. He gulped loudly and unconsciously let out a keening little whine. _Punished?_ He couldn't help the excitement and fresh wave of arousal at the thought of Laxus punishing him. With his brain on meltdown mode, he just about managed to type:

 _Punish me how?_

 _I'm gonna fuck you so hard_

 _you won't be able to walk_

 _for a week._

Natsu let out a strangled little moan as he reached down to palm himself lightly through his pants.

 _Fuck. I want it SO bad._

 _I'll hold you down and make_

 _you beg for more. Make you_

 _scream my name._

"Shit!" panted Natsu, thrusting up against his hand.

 _Shit, I'm so fucking hard right now._

Natsu rubbed himself harder while he waited for a response, getting lost in it. He thrusted up rhythmically, letting his head fall back as he let out quick panting breaths. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He'd wanted it for so long. If he'd known all it took was one little naughty text, he would've sent it ages ago.

He only snapped out of it when he noticed the new message waiting for him. He must have been moaning over the ping.

 _Show me._

He felt another spike of arousal shoot through him and he rushed to undo his pants and shove them down his thighs. He'd never taken a dick pic before and being drunk didn't help. He spent a moment searching for the best angle. If Laxus wanted a dick pic, then he'd send him the best dick pic ever.

He quickly snapped a few and reviewed them before selecting the best. The first few were too blurry, and the head was out of shot in a couple. He finally decided to send two. One of just his dick and balls, and one of him stroking himself, being sure to show off the bead of pre-cum at the slit.

Natsu was quite proud of the photos actually. Maybe he should become a professional photographer. Or a porn star in case it was just his dick that made the photos so awesome. Or a photographer that took pictures of porn.

His career plans would have to wait however, as Laxus was texting again.

 _Holy shit, that's so hot._

 _Keep touching yourself._

Natsu didn't need to be told that and kept fisting his cock quickly. It did please him that Laxus had complimented his dick though. Today was definitely a good day.

 _I need you so bad._

 _Tell me what you want Natsu._

 _I wanna suck your cock. I_

 _wanna touch you, want you to_

 _touch me. Want you to fuck me_

 _so hard._

 _Finger yourself for me._

Natsu complied immediately. Unwilling to get up and search for lube, the pinkette simply sucked his fingers into his mouth until they were sufficiently slicked up. Adjusting his position slightly, he quickly pressed in a finger, hissing slightly at the sting but too far gone to go slowly.

As soon as he could, he had pressed in another finger, and soon after a third. The Dragon Slayer worked them in and out quickly, pressing deeply each time, occasionally curling his fingers for that extra jolt. He thrust up desperately into his other hand and cried out shamelessly.

He couldn't text back anymore, but Laxus seemed fine to keep spurring him on with more messages.

 _I bet you look so fucking good_

 _right now._

 _I wanna see you following my_

 _orders, wanna hear how you_

 _sound touching yourself_

 _thinking about me._

 _I want you to beg for my cock_

 _And suck me hard until I fuck_

 _you till you scream._

Natsu cried out as he thrust his fingers in harder. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. He didn't want to come like this. He wanted Laxus to see.

 _Are you thinking about my_

 _cock while you finger_

 _yourself?_

Although he was desperate to be touched, the Slayer stopped jerking himself to type a hurried reply.

 _Yeah, but it's not enough._

 _Need something bigger._

 _Need you here with me._

 _Please._

It only took a few seconds for the next message to come through.

 _On my way._

 _Fuck yourself on your fingers_

 _till I get there._

"Oh god," Natsu gasped as he read the reply and immediately obeyed.

He thrust down on his fingers hard and fast, moaning all the while, starting to touch himself again and thrust up desperately. His mind was full of every dirty dream and thought he'd ever had about Laxus, how it was really going to happen.

' _That bastard better fucking run all the way here,'_ thought Natsu.

He'd stripped off his vest completely by the time the hurried knock at the door came. Unable to remember if he'd locked the door or not, the Slayer decided he'd better get up and answer it himself.

It was only when he had waddled halfway across the living room, his pants around his ankles, that he thought he probably ought to put his pants back on to answer the door, just in case it wasn't Laxus yet. Pants are essential in civilised society after all. What if he answered it naked and it was just some poor lost hiker? So he quickly fumbled to yank his pants and boxers back up and at last answered the door.

Natsu stood quietly staring at his visitor in surprise.

"Popsicle pants?" he asked. "What're you doing here?"

Now it was the raven's turn to be surprised.

"Uh…you told me to come," he replied hesitantly.

"But I thought…wait, you mean…" muttered Natsu, slowly grasping the situation. "I was texting _you?"_

Understanding that Natsu had made a mistake, Gray's cheeks were quickly turning red with embarrassment, and he wrapped his arms around his bare torso self-consciously in a weak attempt to cover himself.

"So, who were you hoping to see?" he asked awkwardly.

"Um, kind of…Laxus," mumbled the pinkette shyly.

"Oh. Well…shit, this is embarrassing. I think I'll be leaving now."

Gray turned to leave, raising a hand to wave goodbye as he said, "later flame-brain. Hope you sleep well, and I _really_ hope you don't remember any of this tomorrow."

"Wait wait wait," called the Dragon Slayer, grabbing the ice mage by the wrist.

Gray turned to look at him in surprise, though he was not quite brave enough to look him in the eyes yet.

"Sorry for thinking you were Laxus and stuff, but that doesn't mean you have to leave."

The raven's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open.

"But…I'm not who you really wanted. You don't like me."

"Don't be stupid snowman," dismissed Natsu, with a wave of his hand. "It's not a problem really, everyone knows you're hot-"

" _Natsu!"_

"Oh don't _'Natsu'_ me. We both know you were pretty into it on the phone."

Gray's face was burning and bright red as he tried to argue back, but Natsu continued.

"And it's obvious you're still up for it," he pointed to the raven's crotch where he was obviously hard. Gray tried to cover himself with a pout. "And God knows I am," the Slayer continued, jabbing a finger at his own bulge. "So what's the problem?"

"But you're like _that,"_ Gray nodded his head towards Natsu's pants, "because of Laxus, not me."

"You're such an idiot blizzard breath. I'm like this because of all your sexy little texts," the pinkette slid over to stand close to the raven, almost pressed against him. _"You_ did this, not Laxus. _Your_ responsibility." He held Gray's hand over his hard member, pressing against it firmly.

The Slayer whispered lowly into the other teen's ear, "I'm still game if you are," before giving a quick lick and pulling back slightly to stare into those dark eyes.

The hand on the pinkette's arousal gave a firm squeeze as the raven breathed out, "fuck Natsu, you're so hot."

"Hey, crappy puns are my thing tonight," scolded Natsu with a grin.

Ok, so was he a little disappointed that it hadn't been Laxus? Yes, probably. And if he weren't so drunk it'd probably be more. But he was drunk. Very. And he was also horny as hell, so for the moment he was very happy Gray was there. Of all the guys he could've possibly sexted accidentally, the ice princess definitely wasn't the worst.

They quickly closed the distance between them and began moving their lips together messily, quickly letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. Gray pulled Natsu in close by the hips until they were pressed flush against each other.

Breaking the kiss momentarily, the fire mage looked up at the raven with a smug but playful smirk.

"Heh, I seduced you."

The ice mage rolled his eyes with a grin of his own.

"Shut up," he said, pulling Natsu back in for more.

The fire mage immediately started to grind roughly against the other boy, letting out a low moan when he felt how hard the raven was. Gray let his hands slide back to rest on the pinkette's ass before groping it firmly, getting a groan in return.

They were able to make it back to the bedroom without much trouble, never breaking contact, and Natsu flopped back onto the bed (first try this time) dragging Gray down on top of him.

They continued kissing and grinding for a while, Gray occasionally sucking on Natsu's neck, earning a slew of profanities every time he gave a little nibble. At last Gray yanked off the fire mage's white pants, taking even less time than usual as the pinkette had been unable to put them back on properly.

For a moment Gray simply admired the Slayer's body, feeling himself twitch at the sight. He quickly snapped out of it and spread the other boy's legs, leaning down for a closer look. Natsu had been shifting around, whining for attention, but now raised his head and looked down at his rival.

"What are you doing ice princess?"

Gray looked up at him with dark eyes and said lowly, "I still haven't eaten anything," before lifting Natsu's hips and pressing his tongue flat against the Slayer's entrance, giving a long, wet lick.

The fire mage let out a groan in response, and the raven could feel his thighs tense around him in anticipation. He pressed his tongue through the tight ring of muscles, immediately feeling Natsu clamp down on him. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, the vibrations making the pinkette press down against him more and fist the bedsheets. Gray gripped his thighs more firmly as he began to flex his tongue inside the Dragon Slayer, pushing in as far as he could go.

Taking Natsu's strangled cries of _"Fuck yes!"_ and _"more!"_ as a sign of enjoyment, the ice mage began to thrust his tongue in and out of the pinkette quickly. He kept this up for a few minutes until Natsu seemed to be getting too worked up.

As he slid his tongue back out and sat up, wiping away saliva with the back of his hand, the fire mage complained profusely. The raven simply smirked and sat back.

"I just wondered if you still wanted to taste me?"

Natsu stared back at him, only now realising that the ice mage was also fully naked. He must have stripped sometime while eating him out. Natsu really had to learn how the snowflake did it. It seemed like a pretty useful habit.

When he looked at the offered dick he swallowed subconsciously and licked his lips before breaking out into an excited grin. With a cry of "hell yeah I do!" and surprising agility, the Dragon Slayer flipped over onto his hands and knees in front of the raven, head hovering over the ice mage's member, lips just centimetres away.

"You little slut," Gray teased with a light chuckle.

Natsu just looked up at him through his lashes and flashed his sexiest grin before taking him into his mouth. He sucked him fully, long and hard, occasionally stopping to give quick licks here and there.

" _Fuck_ you're good at that," panted the ice mage, letting his head drop back and his eyes close.

" _I know,"_ he tried to mumble.

"Holy – _Don't do that,"_ groaned Gray, moving a hand to clutch at Natsu's hair.

Smirking around the raven, the fire mage loosened his throat and he sucked down until the ice mage hit the back of his throat.

"Shit Natsu," choked Gray. Who knew furnace-face was so good at deep throating?

Just to torture the other teen a little, the Dragon Slayer swallowed around him, his throat constricting around the raven's member, before pulling back up. The hand fisting his hair was gripping tightly and tugging on the locks so hard it hurt a little, but that was the way he liked it. In reward for this, the fire mage stopped pulling back, lips sealed tightly around the head, and dug his tongue firmly into the slit.

"FUCK!" cried Gray, his hand now vice-like in the pink locks. After taking a moment to compose himself a bit, he managed to gasp out, "Jesus flame-brain, if you still want me to fuck you into next week, don't do that again."

Reluctantly, the pinkette complied, but he wasn't done with the raven just yet. He began to bob his head quickly, letting the hand in his hair roughly push and pull him along the shaft.

Soon the hand in his hair pulled him back fully, making him release the raven's member with a pop.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet," complained the Dragon Slayer, licking the spit and pre-cum from his lips.

"I want you to ride me," said Gray, staring intently at the pinkette who excitedly began nodding his agreement.

"Come here," ordered the ice mage, reaching out an arm to guide Natsu over to him as he lay back.

The Dragon Slayer straddled the taller teen, already starting to rub his ass against his slick shaft. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other, until Natsu raised himself off the raven and lined up the head of Gray's cock with his entrance. The ice mage had his hands on the pinkette's thighs and gave a quick squeeze to stop him.

"Don't you want me to prep you properly?"

The Dragon Slayer shook his head and smirked down at him. "I like it rough."

The ice mage had no time to respond before Natsu sunk down, fully sheathing him. The fire mage gasped at the full feeling, already subconsciously rocking his hips slightly.

"Fuck Gray, I can feel you throbbing. It feels so fucking good," moaned the pinkette, eyes closed.

"Shit, don't say things like that," groaned Gray through gritted teeth, barely managing to resist the urge to thrust up into the fire mage.

"I can't help it if I like it," replied Natsu innocently, but his tone was low and he had already begun to lift his hips and thrust back down.

Keeping his hands on the raven's toned stomach for balance (and because he liked the feel of good abs), the Dragon Slayer began a fast rhythm of riding his rival. Both boys were panting and moving together, neither trying particularly hard to stay quiet. Natsu had always been very vocal during sex and he had been drinking _and_ been hard for way too long, so it was no surprise that he mostly drowned the ice mage out.

"Ahnn…Gray, touch me," moaned Natsu heatedly, as he bounced on top of the raven.

"No," denied Gray firmly. "I already told you that I wanna see you touch yourself."

Although the request did do things to his dick, he groaned in annoyance. "Come on asshole, just do it."

"Heh, I _did_ say I was going to punish you."

Natsu shivered out a moan as his dick twitched in arousal. As requested he began pumping his cock quickly as in time with his thrusts as his alcohol muddled brain could managed.

"Graaay – _ah!_ Nnngh," he moaned in a daze.

The ice mage was struggling to control himself. Watching Natsu ride him and touch himself was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, never mind all the noises he was making. He slid his hands from the Slayer's thighs back round to grope firmly at his ass, loving the vocal and physical reactions he got.

The fire mage couldn't help pressing back into Gray's hands as he kneaded his ass. He reached his other hand down to play with his balls as well, now knowing how much the stripper liked to watch him touch himself. Damn exhibitionist.

All the contact was driving Natsu closer to the edge, and watching it happen was dragging Gray closer as well. When the fire mage cried out obscenely and thrust down hard on him, the ice mage could no longer hold back. He sat up suddenly, slamming his mouth back onto Natsu's and licking his way inside, and kept going, forcing the Slayer onto his back, still managing to stay buried in the pinkette.

He swallowed down Natsu's moans as he sucked his tongue into his mouth, starting to move in and out of the fire mage quickly. When they broke the kiss, a thinning string of saliva still connecting them, they were both panting heavily.

Gray began slamming into the fire mage, thrusting hard and fast and rough. It was exactly what Natsu had been waiting for. A stream of profanities and various lewd noises erupted from the Dragon Slayer who was being louder than ever.

Natsu seemed to be losing his focus as he was fucked harder into the mattress, eyes closed tightly and mumble-screaming a mantra of "fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme."

"You're so noisy Natsu. It's so fucking hot," groaned the ice mage, hips snapping forward eagerly.

"Good – so good _hnng!..._ harder – almost – ah _Gray!"_

The fire mage clamped down on the raven tightly as his back arched and thick ropes of cum covered his stomach. With a final deep thrust the ice mage filled the pinkette, with a deep drawn out groan.

It took both mages a while to come down from their highs, both sweaty, panting, and trembling slightly. Gray was only just managing to stay up on his hands and knees above Natsu, and was sure his limbs would give out any second. He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his back next to the pinkette to catch his breath.

"Fuck, that was awesome," breathed Natsu.

Gray couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up blizzard breath."

"Make me furnace-face."

"How dare you talk to me like that after the amazing fuck I just gave you."

"If it was amazing, that was all me."

"Pfft, keep dreaming. Speaking of which, shut up now and let me go to sleep," mumbled the Dragon Slayer, as his eyes slid closed and he relaxed, boneless and comfortable in the afterglow.

Although it was really the last thing he wanted to do, Gray sat up and carefully began to try and manoeuvre around the pinkette to get off the bed. Feeling the mattress shift, Natsu cracked open an eye before putting a hand on the ice mage's shoulder to stop him.

"Where are you going?"

Gray looked down at him wide-eyed in surprise. "Don't you want me to get going now? So you can sleep."

Natsu tried and failed to stifle a yawn. He closed his eyes again and mumbled sleepily, "you can't go home yet…wanna have your cock for breakfast."

Gray smiled down at him in amusement and lay back down next to him.

"I look forward to it."

 **A/N: I know that they don't have mobile phones in Fairy Tail but hopefully you can just ignore that for now. Thanks for reading, I love you for that, and I love you even more if you take the time to review! :)**

 **An I'm really sorry about the formatting, I know some parts are cut off or wrong (mostly the emoticons) I have no idea how to fix that so here's a link to it on Ao3. It's still not perfect there but it's much better and the faces came out clearer too. Sorry /works/7994185**


End file.
